Invasion: Discovery
Discovery, is the 3rd epsiode of Season 1 of Invasion. Characters Patrick Star SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks (Debut) Overview SpongeBob and Patrick head to Sandy's Treedome, where she tells them a startling theory. Transcript It's 6:20PM and the duo head over to Sandy's. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick. Patrick: Yeah? SpongeBob: Do you think Sandy will know what's going on? Cause she's a scientist and all. Patrick: Yeah SpongeBob, my dad always told me: How many times do I have to tell you Patrick! go to a scientist when you think an alien invasion is coming! SpongeBob: Your dad really told you that? Patrick: Yeah, he's smart huh? SpongeBob: Wow, your dad taught me a lesson. They arrive at Sandy's house. SpongeBob: Sandy? Sandy?! Sandy: Oh no! NOOOOOOOOO! SpongeBob: Sandy? Sandy: SpongeBob? Patrick? What are you fellers doin' here? Shouldn't you be at home? And if you must know, my freeze ray was missing. SpongeBob: Er, maybe. But Sandy, what were you yelling about? Sandy seems tense, she gestures her arm to her red checker table, and suggests they sit over there to talk. Sandy: Have you fellars, been noticin' weird things? SpongeBob: Yeah, why? Have you? Sandy: Yeah... Sooo, what have you noticed? SpongeBob: Well, I noticed a strange green light outside of my window today. Sandy: Mmmhmm, okay how bout' you Pat? Patrick: Huh? Oh yeah, all my food except for a slice of watermelon was missing. Sandy: Really? They took stuff from you too? SpongeBob: Who are they? Sandy: Uhrm, Well, wanna hear the theory now? SpongeBob: Yes. Wait, I forgot to tell you I thought I heard some kind of, weird gibberish, not like some fish spouting out nothing, but different. Sandy: Hmm, interesting. Well, by all the strange happenin's that have been' goin' on, I'd say that were about to experience... an... Alien Invasion! SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sandy shoves her hand on SpongeBob's mouth. Sandy: shhhhhh You gotta be quiet, or else those things are gonna hear you! SpongeBob: (muffled) Sowry. Sandy lets go of SpongeBob's mouth. SpongeBob: Sandy, we gotta warn Bikini Bottom about this catastrophe! Patrick: Yeah! They deserve the right to know! Sandy: Pipe down! Look, we may have to keep quiet about this, at least til' a few days. SpongeBob: Why? Sandy: Because, it's unlikely anyone would believe us, you guys are gonna have to keep this between the 3 of us, okay? SpongeBob and Patrick nod. Sandy: Is that clear? SpongeBob: Yes Sandy. Sandy: Okay, well, go home, get some rest, and we'll meet up later tomorrow. SpongeBob and Patrick walk out the door. Patrick: Hey, buddy, I'm gonna take this path home, okay? SpongeBob: Okay, Pat see ya around. SpongeBob is walking to the usual way Him and Patrick go, But SpongeBob notices something odd... SpongeBob: Huh? What's that? SpongeBob comes in closer... And see's green slime on a fish's window. SpongeBob: Ah! What the barnacle is that? He approaches it and sniffs it, it smells very... otherworldly. SpongeBob: I should get some of this for Sandy to test. SpongeBob pulls out a jar from his pants and puts some of the slime in it. ''' '''SpongeBob goes home and puts the 'jar of slime on the barrel his alarm clock is on.' SpongeBob: I sure hope Sandy can inspect this stuff. '(End of Episode) ' Category:Invasion Category:Invasion Episodes